1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible light sensing film, an information capturing system, and an information capturing method, and more particularly, to a flexible light sensing film, an information capturing system, and an information capturing method capable of allowing users to easily input information and quickly capture the information as digital data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveniently, people usually record information, e.g., phone numbers of contacts or action items to do, on sticky notes and stick the sticky notes on some conspicuous place, for later reading the information recorded on the sticky notes. Meanwhile, as mobile devices such as smart phones or tablets become popular, many note programs are developed for the mobile devices to replace functions of the sticky notes, allowing a user to record information by handwriting input through a touch panel of a mobile device.
In such a situation, if the user is accustomed to record information on sticky notes, the recorded information on the sticky notes cannot be stored in the mobile device for being later accessed. If the user utilizes the touch panel of the mobile device to record the information, the user needs to accommodate a handwriting pattern of the touch panel so as to quickly input the information to the mobile device. In such a situation, how to allow the user to easily record the information on the sticky note anytime and save the information recorded on the sticky note as digital data in the mobile device for later accessing is a significant objective in the field.